


Nice day?

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, What Have I Done, girl!Wojciech, virgin!Wojciech
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Robert woke up only to find out that his roommate became a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice day?

**Author's Note:**

> 本文所处的世界中没有wag。  
> 有很多bug。很多，很多bug。我知道。  
> 比方说其实上赛季对多特的欧冠比赛主场的时候威胁没有上是在客场的时候上的，但是为了我瞎扯之便我就……  
> 以及我也没有查豆腐那场究竟有没有换球衣，如果有是跟谁换的。一切都是瞎扯，请不要在意……  
> 一切都是我邪恶的幻想，和真实事件及人物没有关系…………
> 
> Und，as always，这也是个防抽风存档。

当莱万多夫斯基睁开眼睛的时候，他其实并没有感受到什么异常之处。  
低垂的，遮光能力良好的窗帘让整个房间的亮度都处在一个相当让人舒适的范围内。他发现自己面对着墙，身后的沃伊还在睡。莱万放任自己在床上又躺了几分钟，拿过手机看了看时间。还不到八点，他决定暂时不叫醒自己的室友，让他再睡一会。  
他掀开被子，轻轻地站到地上，从床尾方向绕过去，向洗手间走去。在走过门将时他不由朝对方看了一眼。年轻些的男人睡得很熟，白色的被子把他从头到脚裹成一个茧，随着呼吸一起一伏。他的脸几乎完全被埋在了被子里，露在被子外面的只有一头棕色的长发——等等。  
棕色的长发。  
莱万感觉一股寒意顺着自己的脊柱往下流，有那么几秒钟他僵在原地。我可能是还在做梦。他想。  
前锋果断地闭上眼睛，在心里从一数到十，再睁开。  
那头棕色的长发仍然摊在白色的枕头上，格外显眼。  
那不是他的幻觉。  
有个女人趁他们都睡着的时候摸进了他们的房间（她怎么进来的？），还睡在他旁边，比一条小臂还要短的距离。她是什么人？她有什么目的？（哦还有该死的沃伊切赫在哪里？）那些假想中的，铺天盖地出现在各大网站各报纸头版的丑闻不停地从他眼前闪过，让他有一种大脑（特别是视神经）供血不足的感觉。  
他捏了捏眉心来对抗因为一起床就大量用脑所带来的些微眩晕。经纪人的号码已经被调了出来，只消他拇指一按就能拨出电话。  
然后他下定决心，啪地把房间顶灯打开，又唰地一下把那人裹在身上的被子整个拉开丢到地上。  
让绅士风度见鬼去吧，他暗暗地想。突如其来的亮光让他不受控制地咪起了眼，然而等他适应了超过240勒克斯照度的环境睁开眼睛之后，他顿时觉得自己还不如把眼睛给闭上呢。  
剧烈的环境变动显然也让睡在床上的人不情愿地醒来了。侧躺着的人把脸往手臂底下埋了埋，微微地扭动了一下身体——莱万发现她并没有穿上衣，丰满的乳房和纤细而充满力量的腰给了他一个很大的视觉冲击，他崩溃地发现自己注意到了这个女人的马甲线，那条肌肉线条沿着她的侧腰向下延伸，最后消失在白色的内裤边上。等等这难道不是波兰国家队统一发放的内裤吗。莱万有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，还偷偷拨开自己裤腰瞄了一眼来确定它们是一样的款式。  
“Lewy你开什么灯……”床上的人嘟嘟囔囔地说着，转了个身——春光无限，莱万觉得自己的眼睛都不知道该往哪看——转向另一侧伸手去捞地上的被子想要继续睡。  
“……你是谁？”有太多的话想说，它们堵在了他的喉咙眼里，他噎了一会才找出一句最该问的。  
“什么？”年轻女人用手掌揉了揉额头，烦躁地坐起来，“Lewy你搞什么飞机，还让不让人睡觉了————啊？！！！！”她在碰到自己的头发之后难以置信地看了一眼，然后发出了一声压低的尖叫。  
她猛地抬起头。莱万第一次看见她的脸。不得不承认，这张脸看起来真是该死地眼熟。

“所以，”莱万把手插在口袋里，面对着墙不安地小步小步地来回走着，听着他的（前？）国家队队友悉悉索索地在他背后换着衣服，“你真的是沃伊切赫-什琴斯尼？”  
“是的我是，”那比起以往要尖锐一点但还是该死地好听的声音从他背后传来，“虽然我不知道应该怎么证明给你看，我是说如果你把我预想成什么处心积虑要搞个大新闻的小报记者的话。”莱万几乎能够想象对方耸耸肩的样子。  
他又焦躁地拿脚踢了踢墙壁。  
背后的脚步声逐渐接近了他，大概是沃伊在找能穿的衣服。这个想法不知为何像一束火焰一样沿着他的脊柱窜进他的大脑，那诡异的热量让他感到双腿有些发软。脚步声更近了，一只手拍上了他的肩膀。  
“你傻站着干嘛？”  
“非礼勿视。”他无奈地转过身，惊讶地发现沃伊没有穿外裤，“你的裤子呢？”  
“如果我还能穿得上的话。”女孩用一种看傻子的眼神看着他，“裤脚有一半要被我踩下去，而且腰也太大了。”  
“你就凑合着穿穿吧，”他看着对方的眼睛，这种需要低头和对方讲话的感觉让他感到新鲜又陌生，“…………等等你这样看着我该不会是想穿我的裤子吧。不。”  
但他最后还是没能拒绝对方的请求。

莱万鬼鬼祟祟地摸到地下停车场里自己的车旁边。不幸中的万幸，这回他们有长足的假期，沃伊不需要坐飞机或者通过其他什么需要身份证明的交通工具才能回家。而莱万，身为他的好队友兼好室友，自然而然地就被蹭车了。  
他在准备开尾箱的时候被突然从旁边立柱阴影里窜出来的人给袭击了。那人按着他的肩膀从身后把他压在车上。  
“你该不会一直没看见我吧。”  
鼻尖闻到的气味熟悉又陌生。她要说什么？他想，发现自己的心脏跳得有点快。  
“你躲在那里我怎么看得到你？”他的语气里有一丝并非他本意的急躁。  
“呃，”女孩放开他让他转过身来，摸了摸自己的鼻子——熟悉的小动作——，“就是玩玩。”  
车里的气氛一时间有点僵硬。莱万不停地通过后视镜偷偷打量着坐在副驾上的女孩。她大剌剌地叉开双腿坐着，心不在焉地看着窗外的风景，莱万这样拙劣的偷窥者都没有被她发现。但这段路究竟有什么新鲜的呢？她难道之前自己没看过吗？还是说那时她是坐在驾驶座上，因此副驾这边看到的风景还是挺新鲜的？她把车窗降下了一半，溜进来的风吹起了她的头发，从莱万的角度更难看到她的表情。  
“红灯！喂！”  
她突然以指挥人墙的音量大吼出声。莱万一脚急刹。沃伊的头因为这个动作而撞上挡风玻璃——系好安全带是个好习惯，莱万想。他缩着耳朵等待对方的抱怨，可是过了好一会女孩都只是低着头，手按着额头。  
看看红灯还剩接近一分钟，莱万索性向副驾靠去，伸长手去够安全带的搭扣。沃伊一脸震惊地看着他，直到那表示安全带扣好的清脆的咔嗒声响起，她才反应过来莱万都干了些什么。  
“Lewy，你该不是觉得我变成女孩子之后就连扣安全带都没法自己做了吧。”门将危险地眯了眯眼睛。  
“你这是在害羞吗，Woj？”而莱万没有正面回答他的问题。  
女孩愤愤地给了他一个中指，差点戳到他的脸。  
“闭上你的嘴好好开车。我可不想被交警拦下来。”

直到莱万打开自己家的门，让拖着行李箱的沃伊跟在他身后走进来时，他才意识到自己都干了些什么。  
并不是说他和沃伊没有熟到那个份上。事实上他们甚至在对方家里放了牙刷以备打FIFA打过夜只需，但是让现在这个沃伊住进家里又是另一回事。  
作为一个单身直男，他应该在沃伊提出要求的时候就礼貌地拒绝她——但是这样太伤队友情了不是吗。而且，诚实地说，当亲耳听到沃伊问他能不能在他家里小住几天时，他难道没有感到一种不知从何而来的喜悦感吗？  
在他胡思乱想的时候沃伊已经在沙发上舒舒服服地坐下来了。以前他常常抱怨莱万是个自私的人——“你只按照你自己的身材来买沙发，从来没考虑过你好友的感受！买个大一号的能多花你多少钱？”现在，缩水的身高在给她带来诸多生活上的不便的同时至少能让她在莱万家的沙发上舒服地放下自己的两条腿了。  
“我猜你是准备一直赖在这里好让我尽待客之道了？”他开着玩笑。  
“这还用说吗？”女孩头都没抬，径自打开了电视。  
莱万叹了口气。  
他打开冰箱，拿出两罐啤酒。  
“谢啦。”不等他说什么，对方已经迅速后仰，倒看着他，那速度快得莱万以为她把脖子给折断了。她伸出一只手接过易拉罐，见莱万呆站在原地，另一只手伸到莱万后颈摁着他弯下了腰——守门员的臂力就是不一样，莱万想，即使是现在沃伊手上的力气仍然能让他吃惊——轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
然后又像什么都没发生过一样缩回了沙发的另一侧。

这种奇怪的气氛一直持续到晚上。  
他们像往常一样在莱万的客厅里打fifa。有意无意地，他特意等沃伊坐下以后才坐下，特意选了一个离沃伊最远的位置。  
他连输八局。穿着前锋衬衫的门将因为接二连三的进球而振臂高呼。  
“我曾经是波兰最烂的前锋，但我现在在进球上打败了波兰最好的前锋！”她挥舞着手柄兴奋地叫着，从沙发另一头扑过来，敏捷地把莱万压在身下，“还好我今天不是和你打fifa online，要不然你现在一定会一声不吭地拔掉网线的。”  
莱万想要伸手推开她，却在碰到对方胸前突然多出来的那两团肉时楞了一下。这个停顿让他被沃伊找到了破绽推倒在了地上。  
“你不专心啊，Lewy。”她笑起来，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像一只抓到老鼠的猫。  
而莱万根本没听进去她说的话。他的眼神贪婪地勾画着那张熟悉的脸，微微下垂的眼角让她看起来是那样可爱，更别提她还穿着莱万的衣服——“你的衣服比较适合现在的我。”沃伊说，然后毫无征求主人意愿地抓了他一件衬衫走进浴室——然后他突然发现对方已经在不知道什么时候扔掉了手上的手柄。  
“你真的心不在焉，”沃伊说，她的手指——长长的充满力量的守门员的手指——摸上了莱万的肩膀，划过他因为紧张而鼓起的手臂肌肉，从他手里拿过了另一个手柄。电视仍然在播放着游戏的背景音乐，“我观察你好久了，你从回家开始就这样。”  
“是因为我吗？”  
她说话的时候没有笑意。脸上没有笑容的沃伊，无论是一天前的那个还是现在这个，都像刀一样锐利，是能刺痛人的。  
“就算是因为你又怎么了？！你今天都提了多少奇怪的要求了！”莱万朝沃伊吼回去，“轮到我了就连陪你打游戏的时候走会神都不行！你这个人怎么这么自私？！”  
“但你又没有答应我最重要的那个请求。”沃伊因为他这一吼而小小地受到了一点惊吓，不觉放开了他让他从地毯上爬了起来。  
“你哪个要求我没答应你？！”莱万还是没什么好气。  
“你没有来阿森纳。”  
“……”  
“你看，尽管我一直告诉你阿森纳是个好地方，我一直都这样告诉你，甚至在床上也这样告诉你，结果你最后还是去了拜仁，我想可能我在你心里也没那么重要。”阿森纳门将耸耸肩放开了他。  
“呃，所以你现在是要走了吗？”莱万坐在地上仰头问她。从这个角度看去她的两条腿真是该死地长。  
“再借我一件外套吧。”女孩整了整自己的衣领。  
“好，跟我来。”  
莱万无法解释自己为什么会这样说又为什么会这样做。然而对方也很配合他，并没有戳穿这种多此一举的行为。

“从我……身上下去。”莱万无法一次性把话说完。没有开灯的房间里沃伊压在他身上，棕色发尾不时随着对方的动作扫在他的脸上让他呼吸困难。  
“我以为你并不是这个意思。”女孩贴着他的耳朵说。  
也许沃伊是对的，他的确在不知不觉间暴露了内心的想法。向对方开放卧室这样的私人空间，即使那个人是沃伊，那也不是能够用所谓友谊的说法敷衍过去的。  
他不知道自己在期待些什么。又或许他知道。国家队集训时波兰国门贴在他耳边的例行唠叨，那些拂过他耳廓和发梢的气流。他总是背对着那比他年轻两岁的男人，他总是抱怨着对方的聒噪。但他不知道自己为什么只是嘴上抱怨一下却没有转过身去用实际行动让对方闭嘴，比如拿手捂上那张大嘴什么的。  
出乎他的意料，沃伊并没有像之前在他家客厅的地毯上时一样指责他的走神——对方肯定已经发现他在走神了——她微冷的指尖挑起了他上衣的下摆。他有些想念沃伊，那个比他高出半头的沃伊那总是温暖的手，那陌生的触感终于提醒了他现在这个沃伊是个女孩，尽管同时也是坚强（门将的固有品质）自信的沃伊，但她始终是个女孩。  
他抓住了她的手。她的手腕比原来要小了一圈，和他的手掌是如此契合，仿佛原本就应该被他握着一样。  
“不……我不能这么做。”他用力地甩甩头，设法说出了这句话。  
即使是光线这样昏暗的房间里，他也能捕捉到对方眼底浮现起来的那抹阴翳。  
“这感觉太怪了。我是说，一方面你是我的好朋友，但是另一方面我又……又这样子好像是在占你便宜，这太怪了，真的我忍不住要从道德上唾弃我自己。”  
他最后那半句话拖住了对方离开的脚步。  
“呃所以，这就是一直阻挠你的……？”她挠了挠后脑，把原本就不甚整齐的棕发弄得更加混乱。她重新坐到莱万的床上，抓住了他的手，带着它们解开她身上莱万那件白色衬衫的扣子。  
“不……woj，不要这样……”尽管这样说，但莱万也无法用上浑身力气去和她对抗。他没法抽回自己的手，指尖传来的触感——那是沃伊——让他浑身都开始发抖，连他的嗓音也无法保持镇静。  
“骗子。”沃伊再次成功地把比她高出一点的前锋压制在床上，嘶嘶地咬着他的耳朵，“你敢说你不喜欢这样？别装了，你难道不是早就想这样做了吗？”  
那些注视，那些当事人自以为掩盖得相当完美的视线落在他身上，长久地灼伤着他，直到他回俱乐部报到躺在草地上开始守门员例行的柔韧性训练，那种感觉仍然没有消失。  
“woj，你今天看起来怪怪的。”他在阿森纳最好的朋友说。  
“我怎么了？”他把白色的胶带从手指上剥下来。有些胶留在皮肤上，让他忍不住想用指甲把它们刮下来。  
“你知道你今天摆出的那些姿势里有一半都让人想上你吗？”杰克一边脱袜子一边说。沃伊发现自己竟然有些脸红，这种程度的话语本应只让他发笑才对。  
“哦那可没有办法，你知道守门员训练就是这样。”他取笑杰克。  
“放屁，”杰克说，“我看法比安的时候可没这种感觉。”  
“Jack，我看你是屁股痒了吧！”他利用身高优势牢牢把小个子中场锁在怀里。杰克发起脾气来像极了一只牛头梗可爱极了。  
传统英国球员的一部分基因在这个娃娃脸男孩身上得到了继承。牛头梗是斗犬而他也一样。但当他被牢牢地圈在别人的怀抱里，尤其这个“别人”还是他的队友，两位波兰国门中更为年轻的那一位时，他的尖牙和利爪就都统统收起来了。  
“Woj，你真是个混蛋。”杰克贴着他的胸肌嘟嘟囔囔地说，半心半意地把手放在沃伊身上像是要推开他。要推开我这点力气可不够，沃伊想，但很快他发现自己没有被杰克推开反而是被对方推坐在更衣室的长凳上，后脑猛然撞到柜门所带来的疼痛让他微微皱起了眉毛。

在阿森纳的更衣室里，杰克和他基本上是无话不说的好朋友。而正如我们所知，任何一个球队的更衣室都并不会像球队在新闻发布会上看起来那样光鲜明亮充满和谐。如果说球队的表象是平静的海面，那更衣室毫无疑问就是其下那有着交错的冰山和杂乱层流的庞大海洋。  
他和杰克在各自的生活中并没有像一部分球迷所认为的那样走得那么进，但他们在另外的方面比她们敢于想象的还要互相了解。那些不能对家人说的，那些说出去或许会引起轩然大波的，在他们之间都是完全可以分享的。  
在和多特蒙德的小组赛之后，门将是最后一个走进主场更衣室的。当他走进更衣室时所有人几乎都去洗澡了，除了杰克。  
杰克脱得只剩一条内裤坐在沃伊的座位上等他，见到他走进来的时候甚至没费事站起来。  
“你没跟他换球衣啊？”  
“……谁？”  
“当然是Lewandowski了。呃对你来说可能是Robert或者是Lewy？我不清楚。我本来以为你们会交换球衣的。”杰克的手指漫无目的地在他手机屏幕上画着些什么。  
“呃，但是我干嘛和他换？”沃伊走进他，故意把自己刚脱下来的，沾满汗水的球衣丢到杰克头上。杰克没防备，被他丢个正着。  
“你可别跟我装了，”杰克用两个手指捏起那件衣服的一角，一脸嫌弃地把它从自己头上拉下来甩到凳子上，“他今天赛后看我的眼神就像我吃了他一只手一样，而且我猜你刚刚也是一直在和他说话吧。”  
“但是他可一直没明明白白地表示过什么，你知道的？”沃伊开始脱鞋，“有的时候我还是更喜欢直截了当的人。”  
“比如说谁，我吗？”杰克站了起来朝他笑笑，双颊的酒窝随着他面部表情的变化深深地凹下去。  
“滚吧你就，少自作多情了。”沃伊笑着敲了敲他的头。  
但杰克至少在一件事上说对了——他扔在柜子里的手机震了震，莱万发短信给他向他要球衣。

“你不要对我说你从来没有想过这一切……”沃伊曲起膝盖，一条腿强行顶开莱万来不及合拢的大腿。她没压住他肩膀的那只手灵巧地钻进了前锋的裤腰，“你偷看的技巧太差了。”她轻笑起来：“你难道没有想过像刚刚那样摸我？你把我压在床上摸我，你撕开我的衣服让我再也没有办法把它们穿起来，你用力地掐我的大腿留下深紫色的淤青，哦我猜你大概还很喜欢我的手，你想对它们做什么？你是想让它们紧紧地抓着床单，床头的铁架，还是你？当然你最想的或许——唔！”  
莱万终于设法让自己的双手重获自由，食指按在对方双唇上阻止了更多让他面红耳赤的肮脏情话。  
“你赢了，Woj，我真是从来就拿你没有办法，”前锋说，他一个用力把对方压在了床上交换了位置，而门将却突然发现即使是在这样的情况下对方的眼睛仍然是那种接近透明的蓝色，浅得发冷，“我的确有许多肮脏的妄想，但我想你搞错了最重要的一点。”  
“那些都是我希望你对我做的事情。”  
他终于下定决心吻上了对方那因为惊讶而微微张开的双唇。

莱万仍然是先醒来的那一个。  
他无奈地想着自已是不是应该习惯这事了。  
他们身下的床单仍然因为之前那疯狂而缺乏清理的一夜而和他们的皮肤黏在一起。莱万不舒服地动了动，想要去洗个澡。  
枕在他手臂上的女孩因为他的动作而发出了小小的，不悦的声音。莱万立刻僵住了。他对处理这种状况一点经验都没有。  
并不是说他从来没有和别人上过床。不是的。但他之前可从来没有和队友睡过，尽管他必须得承认以前国家队集训和沃伊同住一间房的时候他们之间的距离也许甚至比一些露水情人之间的还要来得短一些。但不，他没有想过，或者说没有想过自己真的会和足球方面的朋友发展出这样的关系。  
他不知道该说些什么。你还好吗？你昨晚舒服吗？不这听起来太奇怪了，那仍然是沃伊，而不是什么他能用下半身去征服和占有的人。事实上他更想问问对方有没有后悔，后悔打破他们之间那微妙的平衡，但依照他对他们两人的了解来看，沃伊也许会道歉，但如果时光能够重来她一定还是会做出同样的选择。莱万才是两人中会后悔的那一个。  
沃伊在他手臂上动了动，睁开了眼睛。莱万失去了躲避的最后机会。  
在他之前的整个职业生涯当中他从来没有像这一刻一样害怕面对门将的眼睛。  
“早啊，Lewy。”她因为过分强烈的阳光而皱了皱眉。  
“呃，早，Woj。”莱万结结巴巴地回答道，想了想决定还是先展示出一点风度和关心，“你还好吧？”  
出乎他的意料，沃伊看上去似乎有点害羞，那种早就不该出现在他们之间的情绪。她掀开被子，在他看不到的地方摸了几把，然后把手从被子里举起来，盯着指尖带出的透明黏液躲着莱万的目光：“我想我没有受伤……而且，其实挺不错的。”她的手搭上莱万赤裸的后腰，暧昧地拍了几下。  
“我还是觉得这一切都怪怪的。”莱万没有拍掉她的手，把脸埋进了自己的双手里，“我现在还是觉得在做梦。”  
“你可以摸一把，看看是不是在做梦。”沃伊踢了他一脚，掀开了自己身上的被子，“相信我，我比你感觉更怪。”  
她站到了地上。莱万默默打量着她完美修长的，没有一丝赘肉的胴体。他默默地从脚到头打量着她，在某些时候没能忍住别开了目光。  
“这种感觉真的很怪，”沃伊则没有他看起来那么不自在，带着一种新鲜的表情托起了自己胸前的两团肉，还揉了揉，“手感……好奇妙。”  
“你能不能别再揉了，太色情了。”莱万看起来像是不知道该打掉门将那双乱放的手还是该捂住自己的眼睛。  
“哦所以你硬了吗，Lewy？”沃伊眯起眼睛朝他笑了笑，“哦我都开始怀念自己的大家伙了——不是说你不好或者什么的，Lewy，但是——”  
“所以我对你来说只是个按摩棒或者什么的？”莱万打断了她的话。  
沃伊因为这句话而愣了一下。然后她爬上床跨坐在前锋的大腿上揽住了他的肩膀。尽管这个怀抱比起原来窄了一点但还是那么棒，莱万想，伸手抚上了她光裸的，比起原来显得更圆润的肩膀。  
“我怎么会把你当成一次性的露水情人呢，Lewy，”她说，“那对我们都太残忍了。”  
“当然，如果你觉得过意不去，可以往后多让我上你几次。我简直都要迫不及待了。”她在莱万的肩膀上留下一个牙印。  
“…………呃，我突然想起来点什么…………现在的确觉得有点过意不去。”  
“怎么？”  
“我好像昨天不记得戴套了。”  
“…………”  
“必须问一句……你不会怀孕吧？”  
“…………”  
END


End file.
